I love you too
by Softphan.xx
Summary: Dan had never felt so attached and loved to someone like Phil. That was until Phil got his first boyfriend. Dan doesnt care anymore and just wants to leave his feelings behind. Boyxboy/triggerwarning/Phan/attempt of suicide


**I do not own Dan or Phil this is just a phanfiction I made that is probably shitty sorry if it's bad I tried I not very good with writing but this is my first phan fic ive ever wrote. I hope you enjoy this phanfiction and it's not too bad lol**

Dans pov:

12:23am:Saturday:October 22/ Dan's room

Dan was sitting in his room, doing nothing. He wasn't doing his usual midnight activity like, tumbler, playing the piano, watching tv, playing a video game, going on his phone. Dan was just sitting in his room being silent. Dan wasn't like his usual self. Dan was barley eating, sleeping, and he never came out of his room till Phil was Asleep. Dan was depressed. He always felt so attached and loved when he was around Phil, but things changed when Phil got his first boyfriend. Dan was secretly in love with Phil, if you couldn't tell. Dan had always loved him since the day he meet Phil. But Dan was one hundred percent sure Phil didn't like him the way Dan liked Phil. Dan didn't feel loved or attached anymore. He felt alone, sad, worthless. Dan thought to him self, "why do I put up with this. There's no need for me to be here anymore."

-Phils pov:

Phils room:12:45am/October 22

Phil was currently sitting on his bed with his "boyfriend" Phil didn't like his boyfriend at all. His boyfriend would hurt Phil badly, and sometimes he threaten Phil. When Phil and his Boyfriend first got together things seemed fine, until one night his boyfriend got drunk and slapped Phil. Since then his boyfriend treated Phil like shit everyday. Phil didn't want this life. Being abused by his boyfriend that he didn't even like, his best friend and crush adoviding him, being stuck in a realation ship cause he's scared. Phil didn't want this. He wanted to have his brown eyed friend back. He wanted to not be abused, and to break up with Charlie. Phil couldn't take it anymore he decided it was time to end it.

-Dans pov

12:59am-October,22/ the bathroom

Dan sat in the tub for awhile fully clothed contemplating if he should slowly drown in the water he sat in, or if he should stay in pain. "What the point." Dan thought to him self .Dan didn't care anymore he wanted Phil. To feel the attachment and the love he felt when he was with Phil. But Phil probably didn't need Dan anymore. Dan thought, "he'll never love you as much as you love him. He has someone else now to make him happy." Dan slowly dunk his head under the water. "Why am I doing this to my self?" Dan though "what if it could all change."

Phils pov:

12:48am-October 22, Phil's room

Phil had decided he was done, done with the abuse the pain, everything. He didn't care if he got abused or hurt when breaking up with Charlie or doing anything to piss off Charlie. "Ch-Charlie?" Phil barley spoke "what do u what slug?" Slug was Phils nickname Charlie gave to him when Phil tried to stop Charlie from drinking. " I don't want to be with you anymore." Phil spoke. "Why?" Charlie said sounding already pissed off. "Cause I hate the abused and the pain you put me through." Phil said sounding a little bit angry. "Don't yell at me you slug!" Charlie stood up and slapped Phil across the face. Phil yelled. "YOUVE PUT ME THROUGH ENOUGH PAIN ALREADY, I DONT WANT THIS LIFE ANYMORE, I DONT WANT YOU ANYMORE!" Charlie looked at Phil with angry, the slapped him one more time before leaving the room. "Bye slug." Charlie said with fury. Phil sat in his bed and cried a bit. He needed Dan right now. He wanted his comfort and too see his soft brown eyes again.

Dans pov:

1:00am- October 22/ the bathroom

Dan rised out from the tub. He could barley breath. Dan crawled out of the tub and laid on the floor fully clothed and wet. " I need Phil." Dan thought. "I miss that blue eyed boy so much." Dan was now crying. He couldn't just die, what if Phil had feelings for him but had a damn good way of hiding it. "I need Phil." Dan said over and over again. "I need him." Dan could barley move or see. Dan tried to get up and failed dan just sat there silent. "I need my Phil."

Phils pov:

1:17am October 22/ Phil's bedroom.

Phil cried for awhile, until he stopped and thought. " I need to find Dan." The black haired boy got up in search for Dan. Phil first checked Dan's bedroom, but with his luck he didn't see him in there. He then checked the living room to see if dan was in his browsing position. Nope, Dan wasn't there. Phil checked the kitchen, and still there was no Dan. Phil finally checked the bathroom. He knocked on it a few times until he heard a voice from inside say, "P-Phil?" The voice sounded weak and dead. Phil opened the door to find his flat mate laying on the floor, wet and very pale. "DAN!" Phil yelled. Phil dropped onto the floor next to Dan, and shook Dan a bit. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Phil asked consered. "I didn't care anymore, I missed you too much. I didn't feel like I was worth it anymore, I thought you would be better off with out me." Phil sat there crying again. "Dan you or so worth my time and joy. I love you Dan." Phil said with a soft and comforting voice. "D-do you really love me? What happened to you and Charlie?" Dan said softly. " Charlie abused me. He would call me names like slug, he would hit me. He hurt me badly." Phil said sadly. " I can't believe someone would treat you like that." Dan said with worry. "Phil can I tell you something." Dan said scared. "Sure." Phil said in this loving and comforting voice which made Dan feel safe. "Phil the reason I wanted to end my suffering was cause of the thought of you not loving me. I-I thought you would never need me cause you had Charlie, I thought you would leave me to live you life freely. I-I though you never loved-" Phil cut Dan's sentence off by pressing his lips on Dans. Dan never felt so alive until right now. All that mattered was him and Phil. Dan could taste the Coffe and cereal that Phil had for a snack. Phil couldn't believe he was kissing Dan. Dan, Phil's crush. The two kiss with passion and love, the two were so attached together. They both could do this for hours but it had end at one point.

Dan's pov:

7:30am-October 22/ Phil's Bedroom

I woke up cuddled up next to Phil. His head was resting on my chest. I could feel the warmth of his body connecting with mine. "I love you so god damn much, Phil Lester." "I love you too."


End file.
